L'histoire du golfeur japonais
by Hufflepuffy
Summary: "Vous a-t-on déjà raconté l'histoire du golfeur japonais ?" Etrange manière d'engager une conversation et pourtant...


**L'histoire du golfeur japonais**

Assise sur le petit pouf en velours vieux rose de sa coiffeuse, Pétunia Evans observait son reflet avec minutie. Elle traquait le moindre défaut, ne serait-ce qu'un cheveu de travers. Elle se devait d'être parfaite. Quelques jours plus tôt alors qu'elle était allée relever le courrier dans la boîte aux lettres, elle avait été surprise de remarquer une enveloppe portant son nom. L'écriture ne lui disait rien. En l'ouvrant, elle s'était rendue compte qu'il s'agissait d'une invitation à dîner, envoyée par un vendeur de perceuses avec qui elle avait échangé quelques mots lorsqu'il était venu sonner à sa porte, par erreur. Elle se mit précautionneusement une couche de rouge à lèvres et accrocha des perles à ses oreilles. Elle replaçait l'une de ses mèches blondes quand la sonnette retentit.

**« Pétunia Chérie, Mr Dursley est là ! »** annonça Mrs Evans depuis l'entrée.

Elle se leva et attrapa son flacon de parfum avant d'en déposer quelques gouttes au creux de son cou. Tout en descendant les marches de l'escalier, elle entendit le jeune homme répondre _**« Oh, mais appelez-moi Vernon. »**_ puis les murmures approbatifs de ses parents. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Elle posa enfin le pied sur le tapis du vestibule, attirant sur elle les quelques regards présents. Son sourire s'agrandit davantage. C'était son premier rendez-vous galant. Ses yeux clairs se posèrent presque d'eux-même sur Vernon Dursley. Il était un peu moins grand qu'elle, mais élégamment habillé d'un costume sombre, une cravate assortie nouée autour de son cou, ce qui compensait largement ce manque de centimètre. Il avait des yeux sombres tout à fait charmant et une séduisante moustache semblait mousser au dessus de sa lèvre. Elle avait toujours pensé que le port de la moustache était un signe de virilité et de raffinement.

**« Vous êtes ravissante, Pétunia. »**

Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et baissa les yeux, légèrement intimidée, avant de réajuster son tailleur gris, d'en éliminer les éventuels faux plis en bredouillant un vague « merci ». Elle ne put que remarquer que la voix de Vernon était rauque, et chaude, aussi rassurante que son allure massive et solide. Sans un mot, il lui tendit le bras, qu'elle prit après une légère hésitation, et l'entraina vers la porte.

**« Passez une bonne soirée. Et faites attention à ma fille. »**

**« Ne vous en faites pas, Mr Evans, votre fille est entre de bonnes mains ! »** répondit-il en bombant le torse.

Ce fut sur ces mots qu'ils quittèrent le domicile des Evans. Juste devant la petite maison était garée une voiture noire impeccable dont ils s'approchèrent. Pétunia resta un instant étonnée d'une telle propreté et en relevant les yeux vers le jeune homme qui venait de lui ouvrir la portière, remarqua qu'il marquait incontestablement des points. Propre, poli, élégant... Un homme comme on n'en trouvait plus. Elle monta dans la voiture en le remerciant et attendit patiemment qu'il démarre. Par la vitre, elle pouvait apercevoir ses parents, derrière la fenêtre de la cuisine, observant la scène en hochant la tête de contentement.

Il ne leur fallut pas moins d'une trentaine de minutes pour rejoindre le petit restaurant, « bien comme il faut » aux yeux de la jeune femme, dans lequel Vernon avait réservé une table pour dîner. Le trajet s'était passé dans un de ces silences agréables qui s'installent lorsqu'on a trop de choses à dire mais qu'on ne sait pas par où commencer, néanmoins, elle ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'il ne se poursuivrait pas tout au long du repas. Un serveur en gilet verdâtre les accompagna jusqu'à leur table et lui tira sa chaise afin qu'elle s'assoie. Il leur apporta les cartes et disparut au travers d'un groupe de clients qui s'apprêtaient à quitter l'établissement d'un air repus et satisfait. Ils s'attardèrent un moment sur les menus qu'ils tenaient entre les mains et commandèrent lorsque le serveur revint à leur table. Il reprit les cartes qu'il leur avait donné quelques minutes auparavant et disparut comme la première fois.

**« Vous a-t-on déjà raconté l'histoire du golfeur japonais ? »**

Surprise, elle reporta brusquement son attention sur son interlocuteur. C'était une étrange manière d'engager la conversation. Elle sentit son sourire se crisper légèrement. Elle n'était pas grande partisane des histoires dites « drôles », qu'elle trouvait généralement plus longues et ennuyeuses qu'amusantes mais par politesse, elle se contenta de secouer discrètement la tête, lui laissant tout le loisir de la lui raconter. Il parut satisfait et prit une grande respiration.

**« C'est un japonais qui... »**

Pétunia n'écouta pas davantage. Elle hocha la tête par instant, feignait l'amusement mais observait en réalité cette moustache, cette séduisante moustache qui déferlait sur les mots comme les vagues sur la mer. Étonnement, elle se sentait prête à écouter encore et encore ce genre d'histoires un brin désespérantes, ne serait-ce que pour admirer les mouvements enivrants de ces quelques poils. Le serveur qui leur apportait leur plats ne le dérangea pas dans son récit. Imperturbable, il le remercia d'un vague geste de la main et servit le vin sans ralentir son débit de paroles. Elle rit sans en savoir les raisons lorsqu'il se mit à pouffer sur les derniers mots de sa blague.

**« Excellente, n'est-ce pas ? »** demanda t-il en s'essuyant les yeux. **« C'est un ami, qui travaille avec moi à la Grunnings, qui me l'a raconté. On en a rit toute la journée ! »**

**« Je n'en doute pas. Puisque vous aborder le sujet, comment en êtes-vous venu à y travailler ? »**

Loin d'elle l'envie de se montrer impolie, mais elle souhaitait le connaître plus en détails et comprendre un peu à qui elle avait affaire. Elle savait qu'il s'appelait Vernon Dursley et qu'il était vendeur de perceuses pour la Grunnings, mais guère plus. Flatté par l'intérêt qu'elle lui portait, il se redressa, reposa son verre et s'essuya soigneusement la bouche.

**« Je venais de sortir de Smeltings, où j'ai fait ma scolarité, et je cherchais un emplois. Je voulais quitter le domicile familial, m'émanciper, vous comprenez ? Ma soeur Marjorie avait un ami qui travaillait à la Grunnings, ils cherchaient à embaucher. Elle m'a prévenu et j'ai sauté sur l'occasion. Ils ont rapidement remarqué mon grand sens des affaires et m'ont laissé le poste sans même prendre la peine de recevoir les autres candidats. C'était évident que j'étais le meilleur. »**

Smeltings... Elle était impressionnée. Elle avait souvent entendu parlé de ce collège. Il était réputé et tout le monde en disait grand bien, mais à ce qu'on disait y étudier n'était pas donné à tout le monde. Les Dursley devaient gagner pas mal d'argent pour pouvoir offrir à leur fils d'étudier dans un tel établissement. Le silence retomba un instant sur la table, brisé seulement par le bruit des couverts qui s'entrechoquaient dans les assiettes.

**« Bien sûr, je n'ai pas l'intention de vendre des perceuses toute ma vie. »** reprit-il entre deux bouchées comme s'il ne s'était jamais arrêté. **« Un jour je la dirigerais, la Grunnings, mais c'est juste qu'il faut bien commencer quelque part ! »**

Pétunia était séduite par tant d'ambition et de soif de grandeur, peut-être un peu moins par l'appétit gargantuesque de Vernon mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle reposa proprement ses couverts dans son assiette et replia sa serviette.

**« Voyez-vous, je rêve d'avoir un pavillon de banlieue à Little Whinging, et une maison secondaire à Majorque. Vous connaissez Majorque ? Tout cela ne serait pas possible en restant simple vendeur, même pour une société aussi prestigieuse que la Grunnings. »**

Elle acquiesça et laissa le jeune homme terminer son repas sans poser plus de question. Son regard se perdit dans le reste de son verre de vin pendant que son esprit, lui, s'était mis à voyager. Elle s'imaginait sans mal tenir une petite maison avec jardin à Little Whinging, gagnant tous les ans le prix du Jardin Fleuri et s'attirant ainsi la jalousie des voisines ou se promenant sur les plages de Majorque au bras d'un homme comme Vernon: fier et fort, aux rêves si normaux et à l'ambition si grande, faisant se retourner sur eux les regards envieux des passantes. Elle aspirait à une vie normale, dans un environnement normal, avec des gens normaux, bien loin de son monstre de soeur et de l'affreux garçon qui lui servait d'ami... Elle en était sûre, avec Vernon Dursley, elle pourrait avoir cette vie-là... Un sourire rêveur et satisfait fendit ses lèvres alors qu'elle revenait doucement à la réalité. Son regard clair s'arrêta un instant sur l'homme face à elle, il venait de finir de dîner et reculait sa chaise de la table avant de s'y affaler discrètement.

**« Ca fait du bien par où ça passe ! »** déclara t-il en se tapotant le ventre.

Oui, avec cet homme-là, ce serait possible... Il semblait avoir toutes les qualités espérées chez un homme et probablement davantage encore mais elle ne le connaissait pas suffisamment pour pouvoir en être certaine. Elle se mit à penser à leurs enfants; ils seraient forts, grands, beaux, intelligents et effectueraient leur scolarité dans le prestigieux établissement de Smeltings pendant que les rejetons que Lily aurait avec le fils Rogue seraient petits, laids et maigrichons, ils auraient les cheveux gras et iraient dans leur école pour monstres... Leurs parents seraient fière d'elle alors qu'ils poseraient sur la benjamine un regard déçu et presque dédaigneux. Ils la verraient enfin telle qu'ils devraient la voir... Plongée dans ses pensées pleines d'espoirs, elle n'avait même pas remarqué le serveur, revenu une nouvelle fois avec l'addition demandée par Vernon. Ce dernier se leva après avoir réglé la note, tira la chaise de Pétunia et lui passa sa veste, après quoi il lui tendit le bras une nouvelle fois et prit la direction de la sortie. Elle se pavanait fièrement à son côté, la tête haute et le nez levé.

Le trajet du retour se fit un peu moins silencieusement qu'à l'aller. Vernon s'intéressa à Pétunia. Elle lui raconta la relation houleuse qu'elle entretenait avec sa soeur, et son envie de la voir disparaître de sa vie, ainsi que son désir d'une vie normale avec un jardin et des enfants. Ils semblaient d'accord sur beaucoup de choses, ce qui la confortait dans sa vision de l'homme idéal... La voiture se gara devant la maison des Evans et Vernon vint lui ouvrir galamment la portière. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, immobiles, à se regarder dans les yeux sans ciller, puis il lui prit la main et déposa un baiser sur celle-ci.

**« Passez une bonne nuit, chère Pétunia. »**

Elle le remercia d'un sourire et le regarda remonter dans son véhicule, attristée de voir la soirée s'achever. La voiture démarra et s'éloigna jusqu'à disparaître totalement dans la nuit, laissant derrière elle l'espoir immense et prenant d'un nouveau rendez-vous...


End file.
